tfw when u fall down a hole and ur stuck there
by why-tan
Summary: Copypasta from my AO3 account Friend on tumblr requested ChromRobin, with the lines "I guess we'll be stuck here for awhile" in the drabble. This takes place during the Valm war.


"Well I guess we'll be stuck here for awhile." Robin said, then she chuckled. "I never expected that Morgan made another hole."

"Will Donnel rescue us?" Chrom wiped his forehead. He wouldn't doubt that Donnel knew a ton about the dirt and everything else about it. But then at the same time, the grassy fields above them looked so far away, like the clouds above.

"I don't know. I've been here since lunch." Robin's lips are still smiling and she didn't look or feel as uneasy as Chrom was. Her clothes were caked with mud and leaves, and her hair was messy and dusty. After all, she took most of the fall as the trap had been filled up with a thin layer of mud and branches before she stepped onto it. He was just an idiot who didn't look at his feet beforehand.

But it wasn't exactly the way that Chrom wanted to spend the rest of the day. He didn't tell anyone he was going out of the camp because he thought he could find Robin with ease. Robin wasn't exactly the most sneaky type, but the surprise of finding her down here was a terrible.

The sky's rays pierced over the top of the trees, the trees danced with the breeze, and an occasional leaf would fall into their hole. There wasn't a single sound of human activity from the distance. He wouldn't doubt he would be able to hear the clanking armour from a soldier, a horses neigh from a mount, or the shouts of their names from afar.

"You look nervous." Robin says, her eye wide. She brushed his cheek with her hand, and scooted closer. His heart rate had jumped at that moment, and he couldn't exactly think.

"Whats wrong?"

"N-Nothing...Its just...uhh..."

"We're not going to _die_, I mean, Freddy already hunts you down like a taguel and-"

"No!" He waved it off, "Well...well its just that..."

"Go on," She nodded.

"I think that...uhh...Morgan had..." Robin kept on nodding.

"O...Other ideas for us..." he looked over to the pile of leaves on his left.

"And..."

"Hes rather paranoid of his own existence, like that young taguel..." He heard Robin scratch her chin, and turned back around.

"Like he wants us to..." His cheeks reddened.

"I doubt so. Morgan doesn't talk to him a lot." Robin rolled her eyes.

"So why is Morgan building these holes?"

"He wanted to practice traps, he tried it with me the other day." Robin sighed, and crossed her arms.

"I never saw this coming. But it worked this time. Don't lecture him about this," she says, stopping him before he could speak, "I've already told him...besides, he doesn't need to worry more."

They stopped talking for awhile. The sky above went from a radiant orange to a light purple. The clouds pulled over the sky, dark gray and blue. The crickets started their song and light bugs flew around the area.

Chrom's eyes were heavy and hard to open. He starting to get hungry but his entire body ached. Probably from the lack of exercise or barely moving at all. He forgot to bring Falchion on his way, which rarely ever happened. Robin lay on his lap, a tome in her hand. Somehow she able to read in this semi darkness, one eye and all. He brushed the top of her purple hair which was becoming matted and prickly.

He yawned and closed his eyes, dreaming of a good meal from Frederick and a warm bath at camp. Lucina and Morgan would be waiting for them, tears in their eyes and hugging them both as if they've never seen them for years. So warm and nice, family and food and the fire...

"You'd think that Fred already got the entire army finding us now." He jumped from his semi-slumber.

"Yeah...I can't hear anyone coming either..." He was afraid of that, but being with Robin made him feel safer, although they still haven't even started getting out of the hole yet. It was just going to take up all of his energy...

"I wish I brought some wind tomes, Miriel wrote some theories about levitation and flying using wind tomes. I but I don't think that'd ever work."

"Isn't there a strategy for getting out of holes?" he yawned.

"I've read a few with weaponry and rope...we would try tying our clothes in a rope and slinging it over. We'd also need a rock, and Morgan cleaned this out nicely."

"Or I could throw you over."

"I wouldn't be able to reach the top."

"Couldn't we try to climb to the top?"

"The dirt is very loose, I found a nest of ants when I tried to."

Chrom sighed with resignation. This was going to be impossible, they could be waiting for days. His throat was already getting dry and his stomach was paining him. How could the two most important people of the Ylissean army be lost for almost an entire day and nobody would bother looking for them? Frederick would never slack in his duties for him, he swore his life in protection of him.

But, but what if everyone had died? Their tactician and general were all gone, and the entire army fall? Valm would win the war, and Lucina's goals would all be lost. Everyone would have died just like how Lucina said so. His heart rate accelerated, and he was frozen in fear. They would've completely failed.

"Are you okay?" Chrom heard Robin's shaky voice and sat up straight.

"I...I'm...fine." He cleared his voice and rubbed the back of his neck.

That was a stupid idea. Just another stupid idea he had. He was just too hungry and sleepy for his own good. But what if...was this because of his bad...is the army not looking for them on purpose? Do they think Robin and him are dead? Lured out of the campsite, not to be seen ever again?

"Really?" she asked, her voice sour. She sat up from his legs and glared at him.

"You're not okay. Tell me, what's wrong?" Robin was scary when she was angry and he didn't want to tamper with her temper.

"Well...I think...that everyone isn't..." he gulped, his heart pumped excruciatingly. Robin nodded to tell him to continue.

"Everyone isn't looking for us, because, because they think we're dead. And I just feel kind of pathetic. We, the most important people of this army, are stuck in this hole. For such a long time. The enemy would be laughing at us. We're not even doing anything down here. Lucina and Morgan are probably going insane because of us, and we're doing nothing about it! We're both going to be behind in tactics and the next battle, and then we're going to be messing up everything anyway because the entire Ylissen army is just going out to look for us. Its just so..idiotic. "

"I feel the same." She closed her book, leaned towards him and took his arm. "I feel like as though everythings going to be wrong in the next battle all the time. Every times theres a war council and we are obviously going to lose the next battle, or whenever I stay up so late you have to drag me to bed, I just feel so pathetic. Gods, I even thought I was going to die until...I remembered.." she stroked the brand on his shoulder, "That we haven't failed yet." She gulped, her eye shaky and red, "When Emm died, I was thinking to myself the entire time that we were going to fall. That it was Ylisse's end and that we'd never win." Her tears were clenched and her words weren't coming out.

"Robin...please don't..." He wiped the tear from her eye.

"Oh gods, I'm mess aren't I?"

"You're not. You know, Robin you're kind of a genius. You held up when we were at our lowest point, and like you still had your chin up even when I couldn't speak for myself. You were always thinking of new tactics and plans, even when the margin was so low." He choked back, "I'm proud of you...as your general...and your husband."

"Oh Chrom, you flatter me. I'd probably give up if it wasn't for you." She leaned over, and their breaths became one.

She smiled after letting go. "But just because the general slacks for a day, doesn't mean everyone has suddenly collapsed and died. "

"That'd only happen if Sully cooked again."

"I'm pretty sure Kjelle's is a contender for that." They laughed.

They were quiet for a moment, the darkness had begun to crawl over the lands, and there was only a sliver of light coming from the moon. The air was becoming chilly and cold, and the wind whispered across the trees. But there was something else as well, from the afar, there was the sound of voices coming in.

Morgan and Lucina's, coming closer and closer.


End file.
